An amphibious vehicle is capable of traveling in three modes, namely, an on-land travel mode of traveling on land by using crawler tracks equipped on the amphibious vehicle, an on-water navigation mode of navigating on top of water by using a propulsion device equipped on the amphibious vehicle, and an on-edge-of-water travel (landing) mode of traveling on an edge of the water from the top of the water toward the land by using both the crawler tracks and the propulsion device.
The travel in the on-edge-of-water travel mode will be described in detail. As shown in FIG. 8, when a bottom 102 on an edge 101 of the water is composed of a terrain including an inclined surface 102a that extends in a traveling direction A11 of an amphibious vehicle 200, a vehicle control device (not shown) for the amphibious vehicle 200 drives crawler tracks 22 equipped on the amphibious vehicle 200 by rotation of sprockets 21 equipped on the amphibious vehicle 200, and creates a jet straight backward from the amphibious vehicle 200 by drive of a propulsion device (not shown) equipped on the amphibious vehicle 200. Thus, the amphibious vehicle 200 travels on the inclined surface 102a at the bottom 102 on the edge 101 of the water toward the land.